Games based upon draw poker have attained enormous popularity as casino-type entertainment games; particularly in the last couple of decades. The success of draw poker is at best partially based on the game's simplicity, i.e., there is widespread public knowledge of the game rules. Furthermore, technological innovations in computer gaming equipment, reasonably fair odds to the draw poker player with payouts typically in the 95% range, and a steady generation of revenue to casinos by draw poker contribute to the game's popularity.
However, a substantial limitation to a still broader expansion of draw poker in casino operations results from the relatively small number of winning combinations and relatively high hit frequency of the highest ranked reward, the Royal Flush (approx. every 40,000 hands), when compared to another popular casino gambling device, the slot machine.
Many variations of draw poker have been developed. Each of these game variations features its own set of rules and/or optimal player strategy. Some game variations attempt to increase the total game outputs and are represented by games such as "Deuces Wild Poker," "Joker Wild Poker," "Bonus Poker," "Double Bonus Poker," "Second Chance Poker," etc.). Others appeal to players by raising the payout percentage to 97% and even higher through the approach of providing bonuses for certain types of winning hands, such as Four of a Kind of Aces, Twos, Threes, etc.